ZSF2/Masaru Ietsuna
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 *'Super:' 1 Condition *'Verified:' 03/03/2012 **'Wounds:' N/A **'Hours:' 8+24/24 **'Stamina:' 30/30 ***Regen: 19/Day **'Mana:' 3/3 ***Regen: 11/Day Skills Attributes (256) *'Endurance(++):' +70(0/27) *'Athletics(+):' +32(3/13) *'Stamina(+):' +30(2/13) *'Agility(+):' +20(5/9) *'Strength(+):' +20(2/9) *'Willpower(++):' +16(8/9) *'Teaching(++):' +15(1/8) *'Morale(+):' +15 *'Training(++):' +10(1/7) *'Perception(++):' +8(1/6) *'Reading(+):' +8(1/5) *'Learning(*):' +5 *'Alcohol Tolerance(=):' +4 *'Mana(*):' +3(4/6) Combat (58) *'Cleaving(^*):' +35 *'Armor Training(+):' +23(5/8) *'Sword Training(+):' +20 Unarmed (42) *'Brute Force(+):' +20 *'Jeet Kune Do:(+)' +14 *'Eskrima(++):' +8(2/6) Recreational (20) *'Instrument (Guitar)(+):' +20 Survival (4) *'Pack Rat(+):' +4 Vehicles (35) *'Motorcycles(+):' +25 *'Driving(++):' +10 Affinity(111) *'Chris Rodfield:' +1 *'Monk:' +5 *'Shara "Green" Lopez:' +16 *'Enix:' +11 *'John Dalton:' +19 *'Drake Higgins:' +17 *'Hero Hikara:' +4 *'Silians Lancastor:' +3 *'Grig Williams:' +5 *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' -4 *'Tatsuya Richards:' +2 *'Oliver Hunter:' +1 *'Alan Dalton:' +4 *'Tobias Andiron:' +4 *'Cathrine Richards:' +5 *'Henry Allard:' +1 *'Kyle Jackson:' +1 *'Pitch:' +7 *'Anastasia Olson:' +2 *'Roan Terran:' +2 *'Michael Harrington:' +5 Perks *'Die Hard' (30 Endurance) **Ignores first MW received. *'First Blood' (30 Athletics) **Increase counter rate by Skill/2. *'Limitless' (50 Endurance) **Add Skill/2 to Accuracy/Strength/Willpower for 10 Stamina. Skill/2 free daily stamina for purposes of using it. *'"' (30 Stamina) ** *'The Man With The Iron Fists' (^ Cleaving) **Adds 1/2 skill to Target Piercing. *'"' (30 Cleaving) ** *'Real Steel' (70 Endurance) **Grants Skill/3 worth of natural armor. This natural armor syns with any equipped armor being worn. Items Weapons *'Faith's Beacon (Well Enchanted(*+) Longsword):' 45/2/+15; 10/10 Mana. **Special: Celestial Haven - Allows enchanted attack at -15 lethality and +10 accuracy. Costs 3 Mana. *'Ice Sword (Lightly Enchanted(++) Longsword):' 45/2/+10; +5 Cold magic. *'New(+) Wooden Sword:' 80/2/+5; Grants +1 extra sword skill on a 99 or 100. *'Sword of Bast (Lightly Enchanted(++) Greatsword):' 30/1/+10 *'(=) Hatchet:' Equipables *'Blood Plate(*+):' +17 LR, +35 Defense, -20 Mobility, -10 Precision, -5 Accuracy; **Corrupt Affinity (Dark/Chaos +10), Pure Weakness (Light/Order -10) **Magic Attunement (Add Double affinity/weaknesses for armor defense against magic) **Special: Antimagic - Half wound penalty from magic 3 times a day. *'New(+) Bike Helmet:' +10 LR, -3 Perception, +5 Motorbikes e *'Improved(++) Leather Biker Jacket:' +20 Defense, -5 Mobility, +5 Motorbikes e *'Awesome(*) Weighted Cloth Gloves:' +15 Grip, -5 Lethal to unarmed attacks; Resists 1 arm/hand wound a battle. **Special: Leverage - Add Grip directly to strength for purpose of weapon lethality and weight/recoil. *'Fixed(+) Leather Boots:' Ignore 1 foot/leg wound in battle. *'New(+) Speed Sneakers:' +5 Agility e *'Lightly Enchanted(++) Nan's Bell:' +5 Melee, -15 Stealth. e *'(=) Police Gas Mask:' Consumables * Tools *'Improved(++) Armored Motorcycle:' +10 to driving checks(if you can use it) and 25 resistance to damage. *'Beginning Guide to Bushido:' Every week in possession, improves Sword by +1, up to +20. Time increases by one extra week for +1 for every +10 over +20. *'Fao Long's Guide:' Every week in possession, improves Agility and 1 Unarmed Combat style by +1, up to +15. Time increases one extra week for every +5 over +15. *'Vintage(+) Gibson SG:' Quick Rolls Combat *'Swords:' +37 **'Faith's Beacon:' +52 ***'Celestial Haven:' +62 **'Ice Sword:' +47 **'Sword of Bast:' +47 **'Wooden Sword:' +42 *'Hand-to-Hand:' +30 *'Dodge:' +35 **'Jacket:' +60 Magic Tools Other History Extras Achievements * TVTropes * Category:Characters